Rebel
by Marriella Bullet
Summary: Sequel to All In a Wish. The original trilogy is reliving itself, and it can't be lived the same way twice. Is there still a chance for Vader to be redeemed? An old story. Only the last chapter was written recently. I don't think it's that bad though.
1. chapters 1 through 12

**Rebel **

Type: Action, Humor, Adventure

Rating: K+ For brief violence and torture scenes.

Summery: Jacklin Gezra Kar has returned to Star Wars, only to discover that she messed up what she did last time. Now she has to think of a new way to set things right, with the help of some new friends. Sequel to All in a Wish.

**Warning:** contains spoilers for Pirates of the Caribbean, Dead Mans' Chest.

Disclaimer: The only things I own are Jacklin Gezra Kar and her watch-turned comlink. Everything else I'm just borrowing.

By: The Bullet (13) 

**Chapter One: Sometimes I Wish I Was a Prince**

"Luke, all I'm trying to say is sooner or later the Imperials will discover your identity. And when that happens, you'll be on the wanted lists. And when _that_ happens, you're going to have to be careful. The Empire will be hunting high and low for you, after what you did, I wouldn't be surprised if you get killed while we're at Ord Mantell."

Luke Skywalker and Han Solo were in the living space in the Millennium Falcon on their way to Ord Mantel to pick up some torpedoes for the Alliance. It had been a few weeks after the destruction of the Death Star, and Luke was still trying to come to terms with the fact that he was a hero. Unfortunately, he had decided to irritate Han by bragging about it, and Han saw it fit to tell him that his identity couldn't stay a secret forever.

"Ok-ay." Luke said, letting what Han just told him sink in.

"No pressure, kid." Han said sarcastically.

"Oh sure, no pressure."

"Don't worry. Chewie and me will be there to make sure you stay outta trouble. 'Cause knowing you, it's impossible for you to that."

The last of the X- wings, apparently knowing it was hopeless, were jumping into hyperspace.

_Who cares?_ Vader thought _I only need one pilot to interrogate. And I've got two._

Vader had been trying for weeks to discover the name of the force-strong pilot who destroyed the Death Star. And now he could find out.

"My lord?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"One of the pilots committed suicide before we could get to him."

"What of the other?"

"He was unconscious. We took him to the interrogation room."

"Very well. Start the interrogation, I will be there shortly." _And I can't wait._

"Wake up, kid."

"What?" Luke asked sleepily.

"Breakfast is served."

"Oh."

"Come on, get up!"

"I'm up, I'm up! Sometimes I wish I was a prince. That way I could sleep in every morning."

"Keep dreaming, kid. I promise you, there is no way you will ever be a prince."

"You wanna bet?"

"Now when would we ever have a chance to prove it?"

"Good point. How much longer 'till we get there?"

"Two days. Bored yet?"

"I was board the second I got on to this rust bucket."

"Hay! Watch what you say about my baby!"

"Your baby? There's a new one!"

"New? That's the first thing I ever called her."

"Sure. Have you ever had a real girlfriend?"

"Have I ever had a real girlfriend? Are you kidding?"

"So you _have _had one."

"One? I've had five."

"There was Xsaveri, oh, and Snewy Ann Blue, Salla..."

"Okay, we get the idea. Don't we Chewie?"

"What, kid? Jealous? Of course you have a perfect reason to. I mean, who wouldn't be jealous of a face like mine. But don't worry; your face isn't that bad."

"Oh yeah, that will be sure to boost my self confidence. If I were a prince I would have had a girlfriend by now."

"What's with the prince thing?"

"Who knows? My parents my have been royalty."

"On second thought, I will take that bet!"

**Chapter Two: He Wants the Brat's Name?**

_It's time._ Vader thought as he walked to the interrogation room. The first thing he would do after discovering the Force- strong pilots' name would be to post a bounty on his head. Wanted dead. Or better yet, he could catch him himself, and take him back to Corus aunt for public execution. No one and I mean NO ONE gets away with destroying the Death Star. With all these 'happy' thoughts in mind Vader reached his destination, and entered the room. He walked over to where the rebel was being interrogated. The man was visibly frightened.

"Alright," Vader began. "I want you to forget anything these other guys have asked you. I only want one thing, the first and last name of the pilot who destroyed the Death Star."

_Is that it?_ Jail thought. _He wants the little brats' name?_

Jal didn't like Skywalker at all. He took away his glory. He was given _his_ X- Wing, and made the shot that destroyed the Death Star when _he _should have been there to destroy it. Okay, well, he _did_ have a broken leg at the time, and he wasn't permitted to fly. But still, he hated that kid. Hated, hated, and HATED him!

Vader was surprised to feel a lot of hate radiating from the man after mentioning the force strong pilot. After probing his mind a little, he discovered that all this hate was directed at the force strong pilot. Interesting.

"Well, what's his name?" _No one will ever get away with what he did. NO ONE!_

The grid that the rebel was on was lowered, and he screamed for them to stop.

"Not until you have given me his name. Give me his name, and I'll stop."

_What has that kid ever done for me that I have to go through all this just to keep his name a secret? And anyway, it's not like it would get him in trouble. After all, he had never left Tatooine until the attack on the Death Star. What harm would it do?_

They started to lower the grid again.

"No! Wait!"

"What's his name?"

"Skywalker. Luke Skywalker!"

"What! Skywalker!"

"What did I say?" Jal asked.

"Okay so maybe he can get away with it." Vader said.

"Sir?"

Skywalker? That pilot couldn't be related to him! Could he? Could he be his son? No. Yes. Maybe. He HAD to know!

"How old is he? Where is he from?"

"What the kid do?"

"Where is he from?" Vader began using the force to choke the man.

"Tatooine!" He yelled.

Tatooine? Typical.

"How old is he?"

"I don't know." Vader began to choke the rebel again.

"No, really! I don't _know_. But he looks about eighteen or nineteen," he added.

"Nineteen would be about right." Vader said.

"What, my lord?" The captain asked.

_There's no doubt about it. _Vader thought_. That kid is my son! And dang darn it! He's a rebel! He was raised on Tatooine? A farm boy? He should have been raised as a prince._

"Where is he?"

"O-kay, I don't know what I said. But I say no more!"

"Get Skywalkers' current location from this rebel. Don't stop until you have it."

**Chapter Three: A Rebel Spy**

"Here we are, kid!"

"Yay. I'm so board, I've lost all since of humor."

"Don't worry. After a few hours at Ord Mantell, your since of humor will return."

"After we land, we're going to get familiar with this place. You know, just in case."

"Are we gonna have to walk?"

"Sorry, Prince Boy, but this is the real galaxy."

"Don't call me that."

"Naw, I like it. I can call you that instead of kid."

"No, Han. Don't."

"Get used to it, Prince."

"Okay, well, don't call me that in front of other people. It's embarrassing."

"I thought you wanted to be a prince."

"Well, yeah, but calling me a prince won't make me one."

"Jacklin, you're such a dork!"

"Shut up, Jason!"

"What if I don't want to? Go back to your room and read Star Wars!"

"I wish I was _in_ Star Wars!"

Jacks' surroundings started to change.

"Oh man, not again!"

Yes, again.

After her last visit to Star Wars, she had been happy to be back in her galaxy, taking advantage of the fact that no one was trying to kill her here. Her brother, now twenty years old, had bought an apartment, and was able to come back to the orphanage he had left his sister at, and take her back to live with him. No one ever knew that she had ever been gone. About a week after she had returned from Star Wars, she learned how to get into the world of Pirates of the Caribbean. She had appeared in front Jack Sparrow, right before he was first marooned after the mutiny that lead to the death of Bootstrap Bill. Unfortunately for her, she ended up getting marooned as well. But she and Jack had become friends, and she became a pirate. She left a few days after she and Jack had escaped hanging. Jacklin was able to return any time she wanted.

She had left Star Wars about three months ago, with a warning that if she ever came back, she would end up right where she had first started last time. She didn't think that she could take it all again. She had said so before she left, and Augwyyyne had told her that no matter what she did, it would never happen the same way. But she had insisted on going home. Even though Jason could be a pain in the guts, she knew that he would worry about her and miss her, and she would be doing the same for him. Now here she was again. Going to Star Wars. And this time, she couldn't blame Vader. Speaking of Vader...

"Please don't end up in front of Vader, please don't end up in front of Vader, please don't end up..."

She opened her eyes, and Vader was right in front of her.

"In front of Vader," she finished. She noticed that she was sitting behind a chair. Maybe if she stayed really quiet, Vader would not notice her and walk away.

But no. Vader saw her, and pulled her out of her hiding place.

"A Rebel spy," he said in disgust.

"This is soooo not like last time! And I can't say I'm enjoying it. And my name is Jacklin Gezra Kar for your information, not 'rebel."

"Last time? Have we met before?" Vader said in an almost annoyed tone.

"Well, sorta," Jack mumbled, standing up. "But last time I got to Luke in one piece. Somehow I get the feeling that's not happening this time."

Despite her mumbling, Vader understood what she said. _Luke?_ He thought. It was a long shot, but worth a try.

"Luke," he said out loud. "You mean Luke Skywalker."

"Darn! What a sleemo I turned out to be!"

Vader probed her mind, and discovered something that he could have barely hoped for.

"You know where he is," he said this in a voice that meant to say, 'I know everything you're thinking, so just say what you're thinking out loud before I kill you.'

Jack shut her mouth. Vader took out his saber, and made a long cut down her right arm.

"Pain! Oh pain!" she said grabbing her arm, trying not to scream.

"And since you know where he is, I'm sure you wouldn't mind telling me."

"Give me a minute."

"What do you need a minute for?" Vader asked, amused.

"I'm trying to remember if you're supposed to find out."

"What!" Vader lashed out again, this time cutting her left arm.

"Oooooh darn, I've never been good at this torture thing!"

"Then tell me where he is, and I'll end it."

_Fine! _Jack thought_. He's going to find out anyway. I just hope I'm not telling him too soon._

When she was thinking, Vader lunged at her, making a cut on her for-head.

"Enough already! He's on Ord Mantel. Happy?"

"Captain," Vader said not bothering to turn around to address him. "Plot a course for Ord Mantel."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh my gosh, I'm an idiot!" Jacklin yelled, causing Vader to focus on her once again.

"All Rebels are after betraying each other." Vader said sarcastically.

"No it's not that! You were gonna find out anyway from Jal. I was talking about..." Jack started chanting the traveling spell that Augwynne had taught her. Much to Jacks' relief, her surroundings began to change once again...

**Chapter Four: A Sticky Situation**

Luke, Han and Chewie were sitting in the Falcons' living space, relaxing after their little tour around town. Suddenly a girl around seventeen appeared in front of them. They all leapt to their feet in alarm.

Jack felt like she was gonna faint. She had used up so much energy with the traveling spell, and the three cuts on her body didn't exactly help. She fell to the floor, and drifted into unconsciousness.

Luke ran forward when the girl fell, and stopped her from hitting the ground to hard.

"Come on, Han, Chewie, help me."

Chewie didn't need to be told twice. He lifted the girl into his arms as if she weighed no more than a doll, and took her to a bunk

The first thing Jacklin was aware of was a beeping coming from her wrist.

_Reminds me of another time I woke up on a ship._ The next thing was that her wounds had been treated, and only small, temporary scars remained. She opened her eyes. She was lying down on a bunk in the Falcon, and Chewie was sitting next to her bed.

At that moment, Chewie noticed that she was awake, and he started calling for the others.

The beeping was getting really loud now. She lifted up her right wrist to see her watch-turned-comlink. She had invented it to stay in touch with her friends in Pirates of the Caribbean. It was Jack calling. She answered just as Luke and Han entered the room.

"Wait, kid," Han whispered to Luke. "She's about to talk to someone. Maybe we can find out who she is if we just stay quiet and listen."

"What is it, Jack? Kinda busy."

"No, Gez, this is serious!" ( Because of her being called Jack, she had told everyone in POTC to call her by her second name, Gezra. But she ended up being called Gez.)

"You sound the part," Jacklin said, yawning. "What happened this time? Barbosa come back from the dead?"

"Even worse."

"What? This sounds bad. Maybe you shouldn't tell me. I ain't doin' so hot either, I got into a fight with tall, dark, and gruesome, and I'm still recovering."

"You think you've seen gruesome? Check out what I've seen."  
"What could be worse than, you know, the big bad guy I'm always telling you about?"

"I've just been talking to Bootstrap Bill."

_"What? _But he's supposed to be dead!"

"I didn't say he was alive. I just said I've been talking to him."

"You mean, he didn't..."

"Yes, he sold his soul to..._him_."

"Wait! Don't tell me!"

"Why not?"

"I haven't seen the second movie yet, I don't want you to ruin it for me!"

"Gez, think about what would happen if Will found out."

"Knowing that he's as stupid as Luke Skywalker..."

"Hay!" Luke started forward, but Han stopped him. This was sounding more interesting by the second.

"He'll probably sell his soul too, just to be with his father. Sounds' just like something Luke would do..."

"Double hay!" Luke yelled.

"I have personal experience with my brother. Any son with a good heart will do whatever his father does, no matter how stupid it is."

"Yes, " Jack Sparrow said. "And Will will probably blame this whole mess on me. Talk about a sticky situation."

"No, talk about a sticky father-son situation. This makes it worse. This is almost as bad as when we were double marooned at that island with Elizabeth, after she burned the rum."

"Oh yes. I still can't understand why the rum's gone. Can you think of a father-son situation as sticky as this?"

Jacklin stole a glance at Luke when he wasn't looking.

"Mmmmm, I can think of one."

"Gez, you gotta get over here. We need to make a plan."

"I don't have enough energy to time travel. I'll have to wait until I'm recovered. In the meantime, make sure Will doesn't do anything stupid."

Jacklin turned off her com and looked up at the others in the room.

"Uh, hi."

**Chapter Five: Friendships**

"Okay," Han said. "Let's start with your name, who are you?"

"I'm Jacklin Kar."

"But he was calling you Gez," Luke said. "Can't we call you that too?"

"That's my second name, but sure, you can call me that. But It's Gezra, not Gez."

"What are you doing here, and how did you get here?" Han asked.

"I was using a traveling spell."

"And it works?" Luke said.

"Well, yeah. Of course it works, or I wouldn't be here."

"Right," Han said. "Now, are you an Imperial?"

"Heck, no! I'm an artist/pirate/rebel."

"You're a Rebel?"

"Well, I used to be..."

"Then you're a traitor!" Luke said.

"No, nothing like that! I needed a brake, I got one, and now I'm back. You don't think I would go Imperial after what Vader did to me, do ya?"

"You mean Vader was the one that hurt you?"

"Duh. Thanks to _you_, Luke!"

"Me? I wasn't even there!"

"No, but he was looking for you, so what does he do? He tortures me until I give him your location. Oh, and did I mention that the Imps know your name now, Luke?"

"Told ya, kid."

"Wait!" Luke said. "Does that mean he knows where we are?"

"Ahhhhhh yes, I forgot to mention that."

"Chewie, start up the Falcon."

"Han, what about the torpedoes?"

"Torpedoes can wait, kid. I chose life."

"My thoughts exactly!" Gezra said.

They were in hyperspace within ten minutes. They went strait to the Alliance, who were already settled on Hoth...

"Someone could have told me you guys have already set up camp on Hoth. This is the part I didn't want to go through again." Gezra said when they had landed in the ship hanger.

"I don't like it either." Jacklin turned to see Luke walking next to her. "I was raised on Tatooine, and this is just super cold."

"I noticed."

They had to be debriefed. Another thing Gezra didn't feel like going through again. And once again, she was accepted into the Alliance. She settled down after about a week. After she'd recovered, she forgot about paying Jack Sparrow a visit. It was on the night that Luke went missing, and Han had gone out to find him, that Jack called to remind her.

She was standing next to Leia. The Princess had just permitted the others to close the shield doors, when Gezras' watch began to beep...

"Yeah?"

"Gez, you _have_ to have been healed by now."

"Oh my gosh, yes! I forgot all about you. How's it going? Everything fine?"

"Well sure. As long as your definition of fine is Will serving on Davy Jones' ship, and The Kraken constantly chasing me, and oh my! There's Elizabeth!"

Jack turned away from the com to speak to Gibbs,

"Hide the rum."

"I heard that!" Gezra said.

"That's fine. As long as Elizabeth didn't hear it, we're good."

Over the com link, Gezra heard Jack and Elizabeth talking. And Leia, being interested, was listening as well.

"Elizabeth, these clothes do not flatter you at all, it should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin." Leia gasped at this.

"Jack, I know Will came to find you, where is he."

"Well in a series of highly unfortunate events that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will, has been sentenced to serve on Davy Jones ship."

At this point, Gezra turned off her com.

"Who was that?" Leia asked.

"A friend of mine."

"Honestly, you should tell him not to talk like that."

"I'll run it past him. Listen, Leia, I gotta go. Let me know if Han and Luke live."

Gezra chanted the traveling spell, and appeared on a ship. Unfortunately, it was the wrong ship...

"Oh my gosh! The _Flying Dutchman_!" She said the spell again, and appeared on the _Black Pearl_.

"Now, _that's_ better." She looked around, and couldn't see Jack, so she went to the first person she could find,  
"Gibbs!"

"Gez, how'd you get here?"

"My spell. Where's Jack?"

"On the deck. He's been acting strange ever since he told us to_ leave his hat_! Can you believe it?"

"Hard to believe, but I'll handle it."

Gez walked up to the deck. Elizabeth and Jack were talking again.

"Hello."

"Oh yes. Will you please excuse us, Elizabeth?"

Jack and Gezra went to Sparrows' cabin. Once they were alone, Jack began to talk,

"Oh, Gez, good to see you! The Kraken is still following me. But guess what Tia gave me."

"Tia? That ugly, weird lady?"

"Yes. She likes Will by the way. But guess what she gave me."

"What?"

"A jar of dirt."

"Great. So what about Will?"

"He's serving on Davy Jones ship."

"Yes, I know that part. whose fault is it?"

"Okay, so it was my fault. I promise that I truly never meant for it to happen."

"Boohoo." Gezra glared at Jack, and he just shrugged.

"I would feel a lot better if I knew this is what happens in the movie." Gezra mumbled.

**Chapter Six: Oh, I'm So Surprised**

Gezra stayed that night on the_ Black Pearl_, knowing that tomorrow, she would have to get back to Star Wars right after the evacuation. She didn't want to get there _during_ the evacuation. Last time had been way to stressful. The next morning, Gezra explained where she would be to Elizabeth before leaving, and then she said the traveling spell. She appeared in the cockpit in the Falcon. They had just left Hoth, and there where two star destroyers coming right at them.

"Aha! What happened?"

"The entire fleet decided that they should chase us," Leia said. "Thanks to Han."

"Hay, I didn't do a thing!" Han said, defending himself.

"They're getting closer," Leia accused.

"Oh yeah? Watch this." Han pulled back the lever that should take them into the safety of hyperspace. Nothing happened.

"Watch what?"

"I think we're in trouble." Gezra, who had memorized the script of ESB, spoke up before Threepio,

"Han, the hyperdrive motivator has been damaged. It's impossible to go into lightspeed!"

Han started standing up.

"We're in trouble!"

Han and Chewie exited the cockpit, leaving the girls to pilot.

"What's that on the scanner?" Leia asked.

"I don't know. It almost looks like..." Gezra froze. The girls looked at each other, and spoke at the same time,

"No way." But yes. Suddenly, the ship was hit, causing the Falcon to shudder violently. Leia spoke into the com,

"Han, get up here!"

Within seconds, Han re-entered the cockpit, followed closely by Chewie.

"Asteroids." Leia said moving behind Han.

They spent the next few days in the asteroid field, and even when they left the asteroids behind them, the empire was still hot on their tail. When they were finally on their was to Besbin, Gezra considered telling them what would happen. But she was afraid that if she messed this up, she may mess something good up. Like, Jabba may never get killed, and he may end up killing Han. For those reasons, she kept herself from saying anything. _I just hope I don't get tortured. I've never been good at that torture thing!_

They flew toward Besbin, looking around at their surroundings. The silver-colored city with the beautiful sky in the background was mesmerizing. But being shot at sorta made you forget the scenery.

"I thought you knew this person." Leia said accusingly. Chewie growled at Han.

Gezra knew what Chewbacca was talking about. She had read the Han Solo books and knew that the last time Lando had seen Han, he had said he would shot Han on sight if he ever saw him again. Lando had thought that Han had been in on a scam that after they had done a major job for the Alliance, ( this was before Han had even met Luke ) they had not been paid like they had been promised. Everyone had thought that Han was in on this all along, and all his friends had turned on him.

"Well that was a long time ago, I'm sure he's forgotten about that." Han sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as everyone else.

"Are you sure, Han?" Gezra said. " 'Cause after all, that was a lot of money Lando had been cheated out of."

"How do you know about that?"

"Just be careful. I've got a bad feeling about this."

Despite her worries, Gezra enjoyed Cloud City while Vader and the other Imps were staying under cover.

But all too soon, a familiar scene indicated that it was time. They were walking through the halls of Cloud City on their way to have some 'refreshments'. But Gezra knew better. It was all she could do to keep from running back to the Falcon. But no, her friends would need her in about 4-

"I've just made a deal..."

3-

"That will keep the Empire..."

2-

"out of here forever."

1-

Gezra finished her mental countdown, and looked expectantly at what was waiting for them inside the room.

Vader stood up from where he had apparently been sitting. Han started shooting at him, while still holding Leila's hand.

"Oh, I'm so surprised," Gezra said in a voice that meant to say that she wasn't surprised at all. Lando looked at her in curiosity, and appeared to try to say something, but Vader beat him to it.

"We would be honored, if you would join us." Han looked at his friend in shock.

"I had no choice, they arrived right before you did. I'm sorry."

"Well I'm sorry too," Han said before the doors behind them closed.

**Chapter Seven: What _Is_ the Problem?**

"I still don't know how Vader gets here before the Falcon. When I get home, I'm going to write to Lucus about this." Gezra mumbled.

They all took the seats at the table closest to them. All trying to stay as far away from Vader as possible.

"Well if it isn't the little rebel spy," Vader said, looking at Gezra.

"I've told you not to call me that."

"Well you don't look at all surprised to see me here, little spy."

"Arrrrrr! Maybe it's 'cause I'm not."

Han, Leia, and Chewie looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"What do you want with us, Vader?" Leia asked.

"Believe it or not, I was not after you people at all. I was hoping someone else was on your ship with you."

"Wait," Gezra said. "I always thought you knew he wasn't with us, and you were just chasing them so you could set up the trap."

Now everyone looked at Gezra in surprise.

"I said too much, didn't I?"

"How did you know about that?" Vader asked in a threatening voice.

"I know more than that. I knew about Luke before _you_ did."

"You mean you know about _that_ do ya?" Vader said. "Did you tell him?"

"Heck, no! Are you crazy? If I told him, he'd be too stupid to know what to do. My apologies to Luke when I see him again."

At that point, her com on her watch went off. She looked to see who was calling. It was Will Turner. She answered it. Surprisingly, Vader made no move to confiscate it. She decided that he knew that whoever was calling was in no position to help her.

"What's up, Will?"

"A whip tearing into my back a moment ago."

"What? Oh, I remember. Jack told me that you're sorta trapped working on the _Flying Dutchman_."

"Yes, but that's not the problem."

"What could be worse than working day and night on a ship captain and crewed by the undead, and getting whipped for probably making a itsy bitsy mistake?"

"How about finding out your father is alive and him doing the whipping?"

"_What?_ Oh wait, he is sorta dead but..."

"I know his situation. And I want nothing to do with him!"

"You hear that, Vader?" Gezra said, looking up to face him. "Never hurt someone that you want on your good side, or they will want nothing to do with you. Learn from other peoples' mistakes."

"Gez, who are you talking to?" Will asked.

"This galaxies' version of Davy Jones."

"Well are you busy?"

Gezra looked around the room, Boba Fett, Vader, Storm troopers, Han, Leia, Chewie, Lando, a dozen blasters aimed her way, ready to fry her if she said something wrong.

"Mmmmm, I guess you could say that."

"To busy to help me?"

"What do you need help with?"

"I need the cuts that the whip made in my back to be cleaned before they get infected. It's sorta hard for me to do it myself, and I'd like someone to talk to."

"I see your point. Okay, I'll wrap it up real quick over here, and get to you as soon as possible. Up and out." She turned off her com, and looked up at everyone, who happened to be staring at her.

"That's the second time she's talked about the undead around me," Han said.

Before Gezra could react, Vader used the Force to bring her com/watch to where he was.

He turned it on, and read the names of people she could contact with the com.

Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swan and Tia.

No one listed in the rebellion. He gave it back.

"Interesting conversation you had with your friend," he said. "Perhaps you wouldn't mind explaining it to me."

"Uh, well, my friend, Will has lived almost all his life thinking his father, Bootstrap Bill was dead. And now he just found out that his father is alive, and not really what he ever imagined. Sounds' like someone else I know. And now, the first time, he sees his father _as_ his father, Bootstrap is forced to hurt him, and now he doesn't want anything to do with his father."

"Hay," Han said. "I remember you were talking about this the first time Luke and I met you."

"Yeah."

"You said Will would sell his soul like his father did. I think you said any son with a good heart would do whatever his father did, no matter how stupid it was, just to be with his father. You also said you know this because of personal experience..."

"AND that might not be the best thing to bring up right now." Gezra interrupted, glancing at Vader.

"Very interesting, Captain Solo, thank you," Vader said.

"Way to go, pirate." Gezra mumbled.

"What'd I do?"

"Artoo, how many days 'till we get there?" Artoo beeped an answer.

"Two days? Hm, I'll live. But why do I get the feeling that Han and Leia are only confused right now?"

**Chapter Eight: Ding-Ding We Have a Winner**

"What else has your friend said, Captain Solo?"

"Alright, you need to shut up, Han. I'm sorry to abandon you guys like this, but Will needs my help, and I don't like being tortured." Gezra quickly said the traveling spell, and appeared in front of Will.

"Good, you're away from the crew," she said. "I wouldn't want to them to see me."

"Well hurry then, and you can leave."

While Gezra cleaned his wounds, she talked to him. She told him that Elizabeth was with Jack, and she was doing everything in her power to help him. They had just finished when they heard someone enter.

They turned around, ready for anything. But when Gezra saw who it was, she relaxed.

"Bootstrap Bill. Do you remember me? I was the one who was marooned with Jack."

"Yes, I remember," he said, humorless.

"Would you mind leaving?" Will said to Bootstrap.

"Please understand, Will. I had no choice."

"Sounds' like someone else I know," Gezra commented, thinking about Vader.

"What do you want?" Will asked.

"I thought you might need this." Bootstrap held out a clean shirt. Will stood up and accepted it. The three of them started walking.

"What are you doing here?" Bootstrap asked his son.

"I'm looking for this." Will took out the cloth with the key drawn on it. A sudden movement to the left caused all three of them to stop in their tracks. A face came out of the wall and began to speak.

"The Dead Mans' chest." it said.

"What's inside of it?" Will asked.

"The heart. You pierce the heart, we are all free."

"I don't understand." Gezra said.

"The ship needs a living heart to keep it going. Without a heart, there is no captain, without a captain, there is no ship."

"Where is the chest?" Will asked

"Hidden," it said.

"Where is the key?"

"Hidden..." Before it could say anymore, the face faded back into the wall."

The three of them looked at each other.

"I bet I know where we can find the key," Gezra said after thinking for a minute.

"I haven't seen the movie, but in the commercial, it shows Davy Jones giving it to someone. I bet he has it!"

"But how to get it?" Bootstrap said.

"We'll think of something." Will said confidently.

"I hope so," Gezra said. "You guys brainstorm, I gotta get back. My friends are being tortured."

"Okay."

Once again, she chanted her spell, and appeared in the detention room on Cloud City. Only Chewie was in there. Trying to put Threepio back together.

"Here, Chewie, let me help you."

Chewie pulled her into a big bear hug. Obviously happy to see her.

"Okay, Chewie! I'm happy to see you too."

They both moved to sit down, but before they could, the door opened, and Han was pulled in by stormtroopers. After they left, Leia was brought in. Chewie and Gezra helped Han lay down.

"Why are they doing this?" Leia asked.

"They never even asked me any questions." Han commented.

The door opened, and Lando walked in.

"Get outta here Lando..." Han began but Lando interrupted him,

"Shut up and listen. Vader has agreed to turn Leia and Chewie over to me..."

"Over to you?"

"They'll have to stay here, but at least they'll be safe."

"What about Han?" Leia asked.

"Vader's giving him to the bounty hunter.

"Vader wants us all dead!" Leia declared.

"He doesn't want you at all! He's after somebody called... Skywalker."

"Luke!" Han said.

"Yeah, well he's on his way."

"Perfect," Han said, standing up. "You fixed us up real good didn't you? My_ friend_."

Han punched Lando, and in return, he was hit by the end of a blaster.

"Stop!" Lando yelled. "I've done all I can. I'm sorry I couldn't do better, but I got my own my own problems."

"Yeah, you're a real hero."

Lando left, leaving them alone.

"You certainly have a way with people." Leia said, smiling. No one said anything until they had Han lying down again.

"What does he want Luke for?" Leia asked. She wasn't expecting an answer, but she got one from Gezra,

"Weren't you listening to anything I said earlier?"

"You mean when we were around Vader?" Han asked. "Yeah, and you shushed me up, and I would like an explanation now."

"You were giving Vader ideas."

"About what?"

"What do you think?"

"You mean Luke?"

"Bingo! But I've seen worse father-son situations."

"Father-son?" Leia asked.

"Yeah."

"You don't mean, he isn't, Luke is Vader's' _son_!"

"Ding ding! We have a winner!"

Han, Leia and Chewie looked at Gezra, speechless.

"I shouldn't have said that. I should NOT have said that!"

**Chapter Nine: I'm Not Even Gonna Ask How This Happened**

Leia was in for a few more surprises that day. Not all of them pleasant:

Surprise 1: They were taken to the carbon-freezing room, and Han was frozen in carbonite.

Surprise 2: Lando helped them escape Cloud City.

Surprise 3: Luke survived Cloud City as well.

Surprise 4: They made it to the fleet in one piece...

The Millennium Falcon had just disappeared into hyperspace. Leia turned to face Luke.

"Luke," she didn't know how to say this. "Did he tell you? Did you find out?"

"Wait! How did _you_ find out?"

Leia nodded in Gezras' direction, "She has known for a while, and she told us while we were at Besbin."

Luke looked at Gezra. "How did you know? Who told you? Why didn't you tell _me_?"

"I didn't think it would improve your attitude if you knew, and I was right." she smiled. Luke smiled back. He had good friends. If only Han were here. He wouldn't even mind if he called him prince in front of the entire Alliance.

"Wait!" Luke said. "Vader's my father, right?"

"Right."

"Then I _am_ a prince! Ha! Han lost the bet!" Leia was confused.

"What bet?"

"He bet that I wasn't a prince. I bet that I was. And now I won! I won! I won!"

Leia and Gezra glanced at each other. Luke was back.

Since Luke seemed to be taken care of, Gezra decided to go see how Jack, Will and Elizabeth were doing.

"Oh! The heat!" Elizabeth pretended to faint, falling to the ground.

Gezra turned to see why. Jack, Will and Norigton were all engaged in a heated sword fight.

"O-kay, how did _this_ happen?"

Elizabeth looked up to see who was talking.

"Gez! Am I glad to see you! Look at them! They're all fighting for the key to the chest."

"Oh, so Will found the key. Good. But I don't remember this being part of the plan."

"It's not."

"Is it part of the plan for Pintel and Raggeti to run off carrying the chest?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because they are."

Elizabeth and Gezra ran off after the runaway pirates. But when they finally caught up with them, Elizabeth realized that she didn't have her sword, and Gezra had left her blaster on the Falcon. Pintel and Raggeti drew their own swords.

"Hello popets."

But before they could attack, they looked behind the girls, and saw some of Davy Jones crew coming at them. Elizabeth and Gezra turned around and saw them, and started backing up. Pintel and Raggeti ran away, leaving their swords with the two girls, and Elizabeth and Gezra ran after them.

It soon became clear that Davy Jones crew were going to outrun them. They turned around, ready to fight. Davys' crew approached them. Right before _they_ could attack, a giant water wheal rolled by them, Will, Jack and Norigton still fighting.

"I'm not even gonna ask how that happened," Gezra said. But their attention was drawn back to their attackers.

The four of them soon found themselves having to share two swords. Very tricky work. They edged the fight back to the beach, and to the row boat. There they saw Will, unconscious, and half way in it. Elizabeth helped him in, while the others continued fighting. But they were clearly outnumbered.

_How are we gonna get outta this one?" _Gezra wondered. But Norigton settled that for her.

"You guys go on. I'll draw them away."

He ran off, with Davy Jones crew close behind him.

_I wonder why they all went after him?_

"Well I say, that we honor his last wish," Jack said. They all agreed, and got into the row boat, and back to the ship.

They weren't at sea long before The Flying Dutchman came up out of the water beside them. Everyone got ready to fight. But Jack Sparrow had other ideas.

"Looky here at what I got!" Jack was saying. "I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?"

"Well I must say that his way of diplomacy isn't the _best_," Gezra said to Elizabeth.

"But what does he have in there?" Elizabeth muttered back.

Their attention was drawn back to Jack when the jar slipped from his hands and shattered to a million pieces on the deck. There was nothing inside it! Nothing but dirt that is.

"Well, I better get going before the battle starts," Gezra said.

"Alright. Thanks for coming, Gez. I owe you."

"I'll remember that, Elizabeth." With that, Gezra said the traveling spell, and once again disappeared from the magical world of the Caribbean.

_I need to think of some way to make things go back to the way they were when I left._

Gezra was in here room trying to come up with a plan to turn Vader back to being Anakin again. They had already rescued Han, and Luke had come back from Degobah after Yoda's death.

_The best way to win would be to exploit my enemy's' weakness. But what's his weakness? Padme? No, I tried to save her life again, but she died anyway. Maybe he just needs a good talking to. Naw, this is Star Wars! Gezra, get a grip! If only I hadn't told the Alliance leaders that the attack on the new Death Star was a trap. Then they would have gone ahead and attacked it, and I would be able leave Vader's' redemption to Luke. I need to learn to shut up. Perhaps I can convince Mothma and General Madine to send a strike team into the Death Star to create a distraction, while Luke goes up to the throne room to confront Vader and the Emperor. Okay, so this plan isn't risk free, but it's the best I can think of! No, I need to eliminate some of the risk with Luke. But how?..._

_Leia! I can tell Luke to tell Leia about their relationship with each other and Vader, and after she's got over it, Luke can teach her how to tap into the Force, and I can send them up to the throne room together. How they survive is their problem. Yes! This is a good plan!_

The next morning, Gezra insisted on talking to the Alliance leaders in the conference room. After telling them her plan, she waited for their response.

"Miss Kar," Mon Mothma said, "Your plan involves great risk, with no reward..."

"But there _is_ a reward!" Gezra interrupted. "The strike team is just a diversion. Commander Skywalker and Princess Leia will be producing the reward. I hope."

"I'm sorry, but we will not be giving you a strike team. Do your plan without one!" Mothma said sarcastically.

"Fine," Gezra said, to the surprise of the others. "I'll get my own strike team. Just wait and see. I'll prove just how wrong you are!"

Gezra left the room in anger. But her mind was working fast.

_So they won't give me a strike team, will they? Fine! I don't need one! Let's see, I know Luke would do anything to turn Vader back to the good side. He's an automatic. And I'm sure Leia will want to come once Luke explains her involvement in this. Han and Chewie will think this is crazy, so they're coming, but I need more than that..._

_I know! Jack! Will! Elizabeth! The Black Pearls' crew! Alright! I'm set! Now to find Luke._

**Chapter Ten: A Plan to Kill the Emperor and Live to Celebrate**

"But Luke, you have to!"

"She wouldn't take it very well."

"How would you know."

"Do you remember how _I_ took it?"

"You jumped off the gantry."

"Exactly!"

"But Luke, you can brake it to her slow and easy. Please?"

"Don't give me those eyes. They don't work on me anymore! Awwwwwww...fine! I'll tell her!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK you!"

Gezra waited until Luke had left the room, then she said the traveling spell and appeared in front of Jack. AND HE WAS TAKING ON THE KRAKEN!

"Jack!" Gezra rushed forward and put a hand on Jacks' arm. She said the traveling spell, and in moments, she and Jack were in the safety of the Rebel fleet.

"Where are we?" Jack asked, looking around.

"Star Wars."

"But you said Star Wars was worse than five Krakens put together."

"I only said that when I was mad."

"So are we safe?"

"For the moment. I need your help."

"No, not another one of your plans! Last time we ended up in the middle of the ocean in a little, sinking sail boat."

"But this is not like last time. And besides, I just saved your life. You owe me something."

"No, I don't think so."

"But Jack, there's a reward!"

"A reward, mate? What's the plan?"

"Man alive, I love you! Okay here's what we need to do..."

Jack was more than enthusiastic after Gezra explained her plan. Now she needed Elizabeth, Will and the crew. She left Jack in her room, than went to time travel the others. When she got them all in her room, she had Jack tell them the plan while she went to find Han and Chewie.

"Hay, Han!"

"Hi, Gez, what's up?"

"A plan to kill the Emperor and live to celebrate it."

"I'm all ears."

"Okay, I've come up with a strike team that you're part of. We will fly up to the Death Star, and let ourselves get caught in the tractor beam..."

"Now wait one minute!"

"Don't interrupt me! Now as I was saying, we will let ourselves get caught in the tractor beam, thus getting ourselves into the battlestaition. Once the ship is inside, we will fight our way to a deserted spot and split up, Luke and Leia will head to the throne room, and we will create a distraction on the other side of the Death Star, so we will draw the guards and troopers away from Luke and Leia. Luke and Leia will have their own plan for getting out alive. And don't worry, I have a little outline of a plan for them to follow, the details are all up to them."

"What do you hope to accomplish by this?"

"Han, I'm not finished. While we are fighting, I will time travel to all the Imperial bases, fleets, or any place that could possibly threaten us, and I'll put thermal detonators in those places, and let them blow up. BOOM!"

"Why don't we just do that with the Death Star?" Han asked.

"Because we need to save a certain person who happens to be on the Death Star at this very moment."

"And that person would be?"  
"Don't ask."

At that moment, there was a loud bang, and angry voices of Jack Sparrows' crew were heard.

"Gezra Kar, what is the meaning of this?" Gibbs yelled in her direction. "What in the name of luck is this place?"

"Star Wars. The place I'm always telling you about. Listen, guys, I need your help..."

It took a lot of convincing to get the pirates to go along with her plan. They wanted to get back to there world, they wanted no part in a risky plan such as this. But Gezra was prepared for this. She told them that they would be paid with rich rewards if they were to succeed. _Then_ they got interested, and agreed to do it. Gezra told Han to teach the others how to shot with blasters, while she went to check on Luke and Leia.

"Leia?"

"Hi, Gez," Leia said. It was obvious by the look in her eyes that Luke had told her.

"I'm sorry, Leia, but you needed to know."

"I understand."

"Alright, so guys, uh, you _did _tell her the plan, didn't you, Luke?"

"Yeah, I did. And let me tell ya', she's not to enthusiastic to face the Emperor."

"No, I am NOT!"

"Leia, you need to. So anyway, there is one thing you need."

"What?"

"This."

Gezra held up the chapor snippet that Anakin had made for Padme so many years ago.

"Your mother gave this to me the day I went back to my galaxy."

"Your what?"

"Forget it. I suggest you take this with you for good luck."

"I don't believe in luck," Luke stated.

"I wonder why," Gezra said, sarcastically. "Come on, it's time for you to meet my friends."

**Chapter Eleven: A Love Affair**

Gezra lead Luke and Leia to her room, where the others were going over the battle plan

_Not much of a plan_.

"People, listen up!" Gezra said. Once she had everyone's' attention, she addressed everyone from POTC. "Okay, guys, this is not, I repeat NOT like back home. The places are different, the ships are soooo different, and because of this, I expect you guys to follow orders, listen, and ( I know this is hard for you guys,) but try to actually _learn _while we're here. And it would be great if you guys could get along with each other. I take it that everyone knows that time is of the essence?"

Mumbles of 'yes' were heard through the room, and she continued.

"Alrighty then! We'll leave tomorrow. Leia, will you try to find places for everyone to sleep tonight?"

"Sure."

It took a little longer than Leia thought to get everyone a place for the night. Gezras' friends turned out to be complicated. Gezra had introduced them all on the way to the other dormitories. The one who was introduced as Captain Jack Sparrow was, at first, almost disgusting. But after talking with him a bit, he turned out to be very funny, and quite likable in his own weird way.

She had found talking with the woman introduced as Elizabeth, was very entertaining to talk to. She told Leia about being marooned on an island with Jack, fighting undead pirates, and a scary creature called the Kraken.

But one person, Leia noticed, was acting a little distant, and he seamed to be avoiding both Jack and Elizabeth. She decided to try and talk to him. He had the same air of quality that Elizabeth had. It was obvious that he was no mere pirate.

"Is something wrong, Will?" Leia asked.

He looked up at her. Will's face showed no emotion, but his eyes displayed the way he felt. And he felt... betrayed.

Curious, she sat down next to him on his bed, and waited for an answer.

"It's nothing."

"Look, Will. I know nothing, and this is not nothing!" Leia declared. "Of course I wouldn't want to get myself involved in affairs that are none of my business, but maybe I can give you some advice or something."

Will looked up to meet Leia's gaze. He could tell that this was a woman of honor. A lady he could trust. He decided to tell her.

"I'm afraid my fiancé' does not truly love me as much as I once thought."

Oh, so this was a love affair! Wait,

"You mean Elizabeth is your fiancée'?"

Will nodded.

"Why do you think she doesn't love you?" Leia asked. As soon as the words had left her mouth, Leia regretted asking such a blunt question. She was a senator, she knew better than that! Nonetheless, Will answered her,

"I saw her kissing Jack earlier today. It was such a long, passionate kiss..." Will trailed off, not able to say anymore.

"Well, Will. I've kissed a guy before. I wanted to make Han jealous. It worked. Maybe Elizabeth was just trying to make you jealous."

"No, It's not like that. She didn't even know I was watching. And she had no reason to try and make me jealous."

Leia thought a moment before answering.

"You know, Will. Women sometimes do weird things that they really don't mean. Like maybe she was doing it to convince Jack to do something I'm sure Elizabeth didn't mean what she was doing."

"Maybe," Will said. But he didn't sound convinced.

"Will, I don't know what Elizabeth was trying to do, but if you jump to conclusions before verifying the truth, you will regret it for the rest of your life. Everyone deserves a second chance. Go and talk over it with Elizabeth. Work out your problems. I'm sure this is just one big understanding."

Will looked away, considering what Leia had just said. Maybe she was right.

"Thanks, Leia. I'll think about what you said." He turned and smiled at her. A genuine smile.

"Good," Leia said, returning the smile. She stood up to leave, but before she could, Will said something.

"Leia, about that thing you said about _everyone_ deserving a second chance. Did you really mean that?" Will smiled again, humor dancing across his face.

"Well not _everyone_. Palpatine's second chance expired forty years ago."

**Chapter Twelve: Show Time **

The next day, everyone climbed aboard the Falcon. Will was impressed to say the least. ( Even if it was a hunk of junk.) He was even more impressed when they made the jump into hyperspace. Lightspeed looked so beautiful! But even all of this didn't prepare him for the amazement he felt when he saw the Death Star. It was GIGANTIC! But it looked like the people hadn't finished building it.

"The idiots fell for it. We're being pulled in by the tractor beam." Han said.

"I think we're the idiots," Elizabeth said. "There is no way we can live through attacking something like this!"

"We've done it before," Han said, giving her a smile. "We can do it again. Piece of cake."

"Somehow, I doubt that _you_ will survive long." Elizabeth said.

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence." Han said sarcastically. But there was no more time for sarcasm. They were in the Death Star.


	2. chapter 13: the final chapter

**A/N: Just so all you guys know, I started this story a long time ago. I think it's the second story I ever tried to write, so that explains why the first chapters were all so crapy. This chapter, is quite new, but I've followed along with the story. Therefore, there will be unrealistic aspects, times when characters are **_**slightly **_**out of character, and so on. But I've written it to make it very enjoyable just the same.**

**Oh yeah, and this chapter contains the biggest, longest, and the funniest insult ever. I had tons of fun putting it together!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Final Chapter**

The Falcon landed in the docking bay of the Death Star just as they had planned. They quickly let down the ramp and filed out, shooting at every storm trooper in sight, slowly inching their way out of the main docking bay. Han felt nervous about leaving his precious ship all by itself, but he knew that right now, he couldn't worry about it… no matter how much he wanted to.

As soon as they had made it into the wide corridors outside the docking bay, they split up. Luke and Leia went off to find the throne room so they could face the Emperor while Han, Gezra, Chewie, Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, and the rest of the Black Pearl's crew went in the complete different direction to create a diversion and hopefully distract the guards so that Luke and Leia would have less trouble on the way to the throne room.

…

Luke and Leia ran down a few corridors and then finally stopped.

"Okay," Luke said. "Where would they put the throne room?"

Leia took a second to catch her breath, then responded, "I'm guessing they would put it at the top of the Death Star so that Palpatine could observe the fleet and whatnot."

Luke nodded quickly. "Good point. Let's go then!"

They ran until they found an elevator. Unfortunately it was guarded, but shooting down the troops in the way didn't prove to be much of a problem as they shoot from around the corner so they couldn't see who was attacking them.

Once they had those troops out of the way, they entered the elevator, and Luke pressed the button for the highest floor.

…

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Death Star, the group was making as big a distraction as possible. Usually, a rebel would be trying _not_ to draw attention to themselves while in a high-security Imperial infested facility, but in this case, the more attention they got, the better. At least, that's what they thought until they became way outnumbered.

"What are we to do now!?" Will yelled at Han.

"Uh…" Han hesitated. "I'm guessing we should run."

And run they did.

The whole group began running as fast as they could down the corridor, turning back occasionally to shoot at the pursuing troops. They seemed to be doing quite well until they saw troops coming at them from the other direction. They were blocked off from any possible escape.

"What now?" Gezra asked.

"Ay, it be bad luck to be caught in a situation such as this," Gibbs announced to his fellow Death Star invaders.

"Don't tell _me_ about bad luck," Han said, pointing his thumb at himself. "No one's had as much bad luck as me."

Jack made a face. "You'd be surprised."

…

Finally, the elevator reached the final floor. When it opened, Luke and Leia both gasped. They had expected to find themselves stepping into another corridor, but instead they were walking right into the throne room. It was a huge room, completely black. Up ahead, there were stairs leading up to the viewport where the Emperor sat, with Darth Vader standing next to him.

"Well at least we found the throne room," Luke whispered to Leia.

Leia wasn't half as nervous as Luke was. After all, it hadn't been her who had had the bad experience with Vader on Bespin… well, not as bad an experience as Luke at least. Leia glared at Palpatine. She had met him once before while she had still been a senator, and she still hated him just as much, if not more.

"Welcome, young Skywalker," The Emperor said in a crackling, and almost annoying voice. "We've been expecting you." He then turned his head to Leia. "But it is a surprise to see you here, my dear Princess. I would have thought you'd be with your smuggler lover."

Leia couldn't help herself. "How did you find out about that!?"

The Emperor laughed. It was an old, evil laugh that made Luke shiver. "I know everything." Now he turned his attention back to Luke. "I look forward to completing your training, young Jedi."

Luke lifted his head. "Ah, yes. See, that's what I am: a Jedi. And I don't plan on being anything else."

Palpatine never paused. "In time, you will see reason."

"What reason?" Luke retorted. "Being evil and killing innocent people on a daily basis _just_ because they made an itsty bitsy mistake?" Luke looked right at Vader when he said this.

If Vader got angry at this, he didn't show it. He remained silent while the Emperor laughed again as if in amusement. This only caused Luke's anger to rise, which was exactly the Emperor's intention.

"Good… I can feel your rising anger."

Luke took a second to calm down and the Emperor decided to ask, "Why did you bring the Princess with you? Protection?" This was supposed to anger him more, but the insult went right past him.

"No, insurance," Luke answered readily.

Another laugh. "And what would you need insurance for, young Jedi?"

"Living. Duh."

…

Gezra hated to leave her friends in a spot like this, but she had to complete her part of the plan. She said the traveling spell and ended up at one of the Imperial training bases. She planted a thermal detonator at the base, and quickly left to do the same at another major Imperial spot.

…

The troops were going to take them prisoner… Han couldn't let that happen. But he couldn't think of any plan that could possibly get them out of this. Suddenly, Jack started running wildly at the troopers, yelling like a maniac. The troops actually got frightened at the sudden charge, and backed up a few steps.

While the troops were preoccupied with Jack, the others began shooting at them. When they finally saw a way through the massive amount of storm troopers… they ran.

"I guess he _does_ know what he's doing," Will commented as they ran.

…

The Emperor decided to use a new tactic. "Do you know how your mother died?" The Emperor asked Luke. He forgot for a second that Vader was in the room since Vader had been so quiet. "She was killed by your father. He killed her heartlessly."

"But that's only _after_ he went to the Dark Side!" Leia said, butting in. "And it was _you_ who turned him, so therefore, it must be _your_ fault!"

Luke gasped and glared straight at the Emperor. "Why you two faced, idiotic, empty headed, ugly looking, annoying, over confident, feebleminded, double crossing, scum brained, buck stuck, half witted, stupid headed, snot nosed, nerdy, scum bagged, buck faced, lame brained, freakish weirdo!"

This was too much for the Emperor to stand. With a flash of blue lighting, he attacked Luke, sending him sprawling on the floor.

"STOP IT!" Leia screamed when she saw what the Emperor was doing to her brother.

But the lightning kept coming, and slowly, Luke's life was fading away.

Leia turned to Vader. "How can you just stand by and watch this!?"

Vader wasn't looking at Leia, he was looking at something that hung around Luke's neck… it was the chapor snippet that he gave to Padme all those years ago. The memories all rushed back to him.

He looked from Palpatine, to his son. Making his decision, he chose Luke. Igniting his lightsaber, Vader strode to the Emperor. Palpatine was so distracted with his attack on Luke that he didn't notice Vader's sudden mind change.

Before he could react, Vader cut his entire body in half. The lightning instantly ceased and Luke finally stopped screaming.

Vader rushed to Luke's side. Luke looked up at him… then at Leia. "The plan actually worked?" he asked, addressing his sister.

Leia looked around the room as if she didn't believe it. "Yeah… I guess it did!"

"What plan?" Anakin asked. (For we cannot call him Vader anymore, can we?)

"The plan to bring you back to the Light Side," Leia answered.

Anakin was confused. "Why did _you_ come then?" He asked her.

"Because," Leia laughed. "I'm your daughter!"

* * *

**A/N: This was the final chapter. An epilogue will be added soon. Please review! Reviews mean everything to me!**


	3. epilogue

**Epilogue**

They all escaped the Death Star right before Rouge Squadron came in unexpectedly, being led by Lando, and destroyed the Death Star. Gezra finished her rounds at any place where the Empire could rise up and destroy them, and set all the detonators at their places. When she pressed the button, all those places were destroyed.

They all said their goodbyes to the pirates and Gezra took them back to their own dimension where they had some serious work to do concerning Davy Jones, Cutler Beckett and the pirate lords.

Gezra was upset to learn that she couldn't use her healing spell to make Anakin whole again like she had done last time. But he said it was fine, and he would just do it the old fashioned way. With lots of bacta, light side healing Force energies, and a little thing I like to call modern machinery, he was healed. Not as fully as the healing spell could have done, but Anakin said it was fine. He went to Kamino and had some limbs cloned for the ones he had lost in Mustafar and in the fight with Count Dooku all those years ago.

Leia and Mon Mothma began working really hard to restore the Republic, and Luke and Anakin worked on recreating the Jedi Order. They had the Jedi Temple rebuilt to its former glory, and soon began seeking out Force sensitive beings throughout the galaxy.

I don't know about you guys, but I am very happy to know that Mara Jade died on the first Death Star, so Luke will never have to deal with _that_ Mary Sue. (Hallelujah!)

The galaxy grew into a peaceful place, and you will be happy to know that they all lived happily ever after. No Yuuzhan Vong, no Ssi-ruuk, no Isolder…. yep they all lived happily ever after to the end of their days.

_**The End**_


End file.
